Yin and Yang
by Sk8erNinja
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and love in in the air! Pearl and Randy are living the normal life but, little do they know, their enemies got a little surprise for them. Or should I say two surprises? (Read MORE PORTALS before reading this)
1. Chapter 1

~Pearl's POV~

The sunlight beamed through the window and hit my face. I groaned and pulled my blanket over my head. After a few seconds, I realized something. "Oh geez! I got to get up for school!" I said to myself. I threw my blanket off, jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom down the hall. When I walked out of my bedroom door, I came to a sudden stop. It was Sunday! I face palmed, "What the heck Pearl?! You have to stop doing this!" I continued to walk down the hall to wash up in the bathroom.

~5 Minutes Later~

I headed back to my room to get dressed so I slipped into my favorite black hoodie with the white star in the middle and sky blue jeans. Then, I headed downstairs to the kitchen to see how my parents were doing. "Mom? Dad?" I queried. I spotted a small piece of flower stationary and 20 dollar bill on the kitchen counter. I picked up the paper and read the note:

_Dear Pearl,_

_ Your father and I had to attend a meeting early in the morning. I'm sorry but won't be able to make chocolates together this afternoon for Valentine's Day tomorrow. But, you can still you can still make them! I have left you 20 dollars to buy what you need!_

_Love, Mom_

I placed the note back on the counter, put my house keys and the 20 dollar bill in my hoodie pocket and grabbed my skateboard that was near the door. I ran outside and started skating to the nearest market.

~Randy's POV (At Howard's House)~

"What do I do Howard?!" I hollered.

"Dude, stop freaking out! Just give her roses!" Howard answered.

I sat on Howard's bed and buried my head in my hands, "She's not that type of girl! Pearl's a skater and a tomboy!"

Howard sighed, "You're on your own because I can't think of anything else you could do for Pearl. Just go to the mall and find something totally bruce that she'll keep forever." I flop down on the bed and start to remember something. A vague image of a jade star necklace came to mind. I remember walking out from Greg's Game Hole and spotting the necklace in the display case in the jewelry store window near Greg's! Pearl once told me jade was good luck so she'll love that necklace because it's jade and it's in a shape of a star! I jump off the bed and headed for the door. "See ya Howard!" I said as I walked out, "I know what to get for Pearl!"

~Pearl's POV (The Next Day)~

Pearl! Hurry up! We have to pick up Kim!" Mom hollered as she got into the car.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I quickly zipped up my blue coat and grabbed my book bag that was mostly filled with chocolates. I ran over to the car, snow hitting my face, I flung open the door, and jumped inside. It was so cold outside and I didn't even want to stay out there for a second. Mom started driving to Kim's house and the ride was a blur. All I did was look out of the window and zoned out the whole time. When we arrived at Kim's huge white house, I got out of the car and knocked on her red door.

My Aunt Anna opened the door, "Sorry Pearl, Kim is sick today." I looked behind my aunt and saw Kim sitting on the stairs wearing her pink silk nightgown and her brown curly hair was in a bun. I made eye contact with her for a second and she smirks. Jesus, I can't even trust her for a minute. She has to be up to something. I nodded without saying a word and went back to the car.

"Wait," I stopped and looked back, "I would like to give Kim this," I said as I opened my book bag and threw a bag of chocolates to Aunt Anna. She caught the bag and smiled at me. I forced a fake smile and quickly got into the car. "She's sick mom," I cleared the fog from the window with my jacket sleeve and stared out the window.

Mom shook her head and starts driving, "She's never sick! This doesn't seem right." Mom has a point, Kim never get sick. She always wants to go to school and flirt with all the guys, which are most of my friends. I have a feeling something totally wonk is going to happen.

~Kim's POV~

My mom passed me the chocolates Pearl made. I held the bag and stared at it. Why did she give these to me? Wait, I don't even care! It's time to get my revenge for what Pearl did last month! When she told mom what I did to her and her friends, I HAD TO GO TO ANGER MANAGEMENT! I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES! I left the chocolates on the stairs, walked up stairs to my room and locked my door. There's only one person I know who would help me with my revenge. THE SORCERER. I opened my desk drawer and rummaged through all my jewelry. At the bottom of the drawer, I found a green pearl.

I picked up the pearl, "Sorcerer!" an image of The Sorcerer and his pet mouse sleeping appeared on the pearl.

"Hm? What?! Who's there? You disturbed my slumber!" The Sorcerer said angrily.

"I want you to help me get revenge!" I demanded.

"Oh, I'm guessing on your cousin, Pearl. Am I right?" The Sorcerer asked.

"Yes. Do you have the Yin and Yang spell?" I queried.

"It's all memorized in here," The Sorcerer tapped on his head.

"Good. Cast the spell at 11:00 a.m. and don't fail!" I cover the pearl with a lace handkerchief on my desk and that this conversation was over. I smile evilly and rub my hands together. I can just imagine tons of results on what could happen to Pearl today! Everyone should know this, but I'm a beautiful evil genius!


	2. Chapter 2

~Pearl's POV (At School)

It's still early. Buses are still coming and a few people in the auditorium and a few people are talking away. Tanveer, Clive, Kyle, and Evan aren't here yet. I learn back in my chair, look up at the ceiling a sighed. It's so boring without them.

~Time Skip (To skip the boringness)~

I put in the combination for my lock and opened my locker. Tiny cards of all colors fell out of my locker and landed on the floor. I frowned. Dammmnnnn! That's a lot of Valentine cards! I sat on the floor and started picking up the cards one by one but then a boy who I have never seen before helped me pick up the other cards.

"Ummm….thanks," I said.

"No problem," he patted my head. His hair was red and it went down to his shoulders. His eyes were a beautiful amber color that I have only seen in anime but not in reality. He wore a black shirt under his white zipper hoodie and wore dark blue ripped jeans. Before I could ask him his name, he walked away. All the girls were fangirling and staring at him as he walked down the hall. When he was gone, they all glared at me. I threw the cards in my bag, gathered my books and ran to my first period class. Once I arrived, my bros and my other classmates were already there, sitting in the back of the class.

"Tanveer…Clive…Kyle…Evan!" I gasped for air.

"Geez, Pearl," Kyle stated, "We know you have to run three flights of stairs to get here but what's the rush?"

"She probably had to confess to her crush!" Tanveer laughed.

"Nonono! It's not that! There's this guy-" I exclaimed.

"It's Randy! You like Randy!" Clive and Evan laughed and pointed at me.

"SHUT YOUR FACES," I said in a demonic voice. Everyone in the class stared at me. Just, then our Social Studies teacher, Mr. Green walked in.

"Okay class, I got good news and good news. What do you want first?" Mr. Green asked as he leaned on his desk.

"Good news," we all said out of synch.

Mr. Green chuckled, "Which one?"

"Geez Mr. G.! Just get on with it!" I wanted to say.

"Anyway, the good news is that we have a test next week on Monday!" Mr. Green exclaimed. Everyone groaned. "Also, we have a new student! Thomas, you can come in now." Oh my glob! It was the red headed boy I saw in the hallway! All the girls put away all their compact mirrors, magazines, and make up and focused on Thomas. "Tell us about yourself Thomas," Mr. Green said. Thomas shook his head and looked at the ground. Mr. Green ran his fingers through his short blonde hair, "Well, you can take a seat between Pearl and Tanveer." Thomas quickly walked over to his seat and smiled at me. I smiled back and ignored the glares from the other girls. Mr. Green starts talking about our lesson and I space out. I wonder how I could go to Randy's dimension unnoticed so I can give some peeps chocolate. Everyone in the school gets to miss fourth period to give their friends gifts at 11:00. I sigh and start taking notes. When I look to my left, I see that Thomas has his feet on the desk and his hands were behind his head. All the girls weren't even paying attention to the lesson. THEY WERE ALL LOOKING AT THOMAS!

~Time Skip to 10:59 a.m. (Math Class)~

"Pearl, you look like you're going to puke," my friend Jalen whispered to me, "Maybe you should go to the nurse or the bathroom?"

"Good point bro. I don't want to puke on my fav pair of teal Converse," I whispered back. I stood up and pointed to the door, "I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Before the teacher could respond, I ran out the door. My vision turned blurry and I bumped into Thomas in the hall. "Sorry man…I…need…the…" I groaned.

"Do you need help?" Thomas asked. I was already at the end of the hall where the girl's bathroom was. I flung open the door and ran to the mirror. My reflection showed two people that looked like me. One looked innocent while the other had an evil smile. Before I knew it, I was on the floor and my vision went black.

~Randy's POV (At Norrisvile High)~

Bucky got stanked AGAIN because flute girl hated his Valentine's Card. I chase Bucky around while he had flute girl in his huge hand. "Where's that Valentine's card?" I say to myself. I run on the walls to avoid all my other classmates that were running away. I spot a red card with a pink heart in Bucky's pants pocket. When none of my classmates were in my way, I snatched the card, threw it into the air, and sliced it with my sword. The green stank floats out and turns Bucky back to normal. "Everyone, Have a great Valentine's Day!" I shouted as I took out a smokebomb, "SMOKEBOMB!" I was back in the boy's bathroom, in my usual stall. After taking off my mask, I walked out.

Howard was waiting for me near the water fountain and was sipping soda from a straw, "Another victory, Cunningham." We brofisted and walked down the hallway to get to our class. Then, we came to a sudden stop. We saw Flute Girl and Bucky arguing! WHAT THE JUICE? THAT NEVER HAPPENS! "I gotta get out my phone to record this!" Howard reached into his pocket and turned on his phone.

"That message on that card was horrible!" Flute Girl cried, "I'm glad the Ninja destroyed it!"

"But Thomas told me to give you this card! It's not my fault!" Bucky's face turned red.

"Well, I rather choose to go out with Thomas than you!" Flute Girl sheds a tear and runs to the Girl's Bathroom.

"Thomas?" Who's Thomas?" I asked Howard while we started walking again.

Howard, put his phone in his pocket, "He's a dude who has red hair, amber eyes, he's as tall as you and all the girls were falling for him last week. Does that ring a bell?" I shook my head. "Oh wait! YOU WERE IN THE NOMICON MOST OF THAT TIME LAST WEEK WHENEVER THOMAS WAS NEAR US!" Howard shouted in my face.

"It's not my fault the Nomicon always has something "important" to tell me! I took out the Nomicon and waved in Howard's face, "It was telling me that some people may look harmless but are actually evil."

Principal Slimovitz runs out of his office and waves his hands in the air, "Everyone! Run for your lives! A student has gone mad!" Just then, Principal Slimovitz's car knocks down the wall near us. I close my eyes, crouched down, and braced for impact. Little bits of the wall hit me. I open my eyes and see Pearl standing outside, smirking.

"Pearl! What are you doing?" I stand up and dust myself off.

"NOOOO!" My soda! I bought that for a dollar!" Howard bellowed, "You're going to pay for that Pearl!" Pearl laughs. A huge blue gun that had a speaker at the end appears in her hands and she points the gun at us. She pulls the trigger and ultra loud dubstep starts playing. Howard and I cover our ears with our hands. Everything around us started to crumble.

"We got to get out of here!" I tell Howard.

Howard turned to me, "What did you say?!" Without hesitation, I grab him by the shirt and drag him towards our nearest exit. Why is Pearl doing this? I want to know now!

~Innocent Pearl POV (In the hallway at her school)~

Thomas walks over to me, "Hey, how's it going, Pearl?"

I smile, "Nothing much, just handing out chocolates I made."

"Those look awesome!" Thomas complimented.

"Thank you!" I hand Thomas a bag. Thomas removes the pink ribbon from the clear plastic bag and reaches for a star shaped chocolate. He takes one and puts it in his mouth.

"These are the best chocolates I have ever tasted!" Thomas said happily. I glance at my special wrist watch and gasp. "Is there a problem?" Thomas asked me.

"I'm sorry but I have to meet my friends somewhere right now and I'm a little late," I said.

"See ya," Thomas waved and walked away. I ran to the girl's bathroom with my bag of chocolates and pressed the red button on my watch. A holographic screen popped up and I pressed "Teleport to Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja Dimension" on the screen. A glowing blue oval portal appeared before me in an instant and I ran through. When I was on the other side, the portal closed behind me and I saw a terrible sight. NORRISVILLE HIGH WAS DESTROYED!

"Pearl! Look what you've done!" An angry voice yelled behind me. I slowly turned to face the person. It was Randy! He was in tears and had dust all over him.

Howard ran over to me and grabbed me by the collar of my hoodie, "You see that huge pile of rubble? That's what you did!"

I shook my head, "I didn't-"

Randy cut me off, "I saw you! The while school saw you do this! Come on Howard, let's go find survivors in the rubble." Howard let go of me and the two walked away. A red rectangular box falls out of Randy's pocket. I walked over to the box and picked it up. On the cover was a tag that said, "For: Pearl" in cursive. I took off the cover and inside was a jade star on a red string.

"Randy…" I hug the box the box to my chest and start crying, "What's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry everyone! I couldn't continue the story because of school work and other chores. I promise to write a new chapter later!

_Sk8erNinja_


	4. Chapter 4

~Sorcerer's POV~

I sniffed the sir and grinned, "Sadness…coming from so many people! Wait! What's this" I sniffed the air again, "Someone who lost both of her best friends? Let me make this person cause some CHAOS!

~Pearl's POV~

I sat on the grass and didn't move a muscle. Randy and Howard yelling at me kept replying in my head. No matter how many times I tried to think of something else, that memory just came back and made me cry even more. When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by stank. Oh glob. Not now!

~Randy's POV~

Howard and I were busy finding others in the pile of rubble that use to be our school. Pearl is suppose to be helping us! She's the one who caused this and all she's doing is weeping under a tree! It would be a bit helpful if she used her powers right now!

"Cunningham! Watch out!" Howard hollered.

"Wait, what?" I turned around and a huge three fingered metal claw from a really, really long purple sleeve pins me down. "Pearl?" I queried. Oh lord juice! She's stanked! Even though Pearl was stanked, she didn't look like a monster. She looked like herself but had lavender skin and was wearing Chinese attire that was purple, pink, and gold. She looked like Hsien-Ko from Darkstalkers! I thought for a second, "Wait, weren't you wearing a hoodie and jeans before?" Pearl didn't answer. Instead, she put her free claw in front of my face and turned her hand into a chainsaw. The blade was so close to my face! This is it! This is the end of the ninja!

"P-Pearl! Let h-him go!" A boy's voice stuttered. I looked to my left and saw a messy brown haired dude wearing orange goggles and some type of mouth guard. His grey hoodie, jeans and black sneakers looked pretty messed up. But he had something really caught my eye. That dude was holding two hatchets in his gloved hands. One was rusted and old while the other was bright and new.

"Ticci Toby…" Pearl smiled evilly, "It's been a while since I last saw you. "Oh my lord JUICE! Her voice sounded like ten evil people talking at the same time!

Toby twitched, "I'm not going to fight you a-alone, Pearl. I-I brought C-Cheshire with me."

Pearl shook her head and laughed, "You're lying, Toby. Cheshire is just a Creepypasta I made up."

"You thought wrong," in a puff of white smoke, a girl appeared beside Toby. She had messy dark brown hair, eyes with yellow irises and the whites of her eyes were black. The thing that scared me the most was her bloody tears running down her face and Cheshire smile. Her Chinese turquoise shire, ripped jeans and white converse were covered in blood. In her right hand was a silver katana and on her left wrist was a wrist dagger like the ones in Assassin's Creed. Pearl turned her chainsaw hand away to my face, turned it into a claw again, and walked away from me to face the two Creepypastas. Well, I'm glad that's over! That was the most terrifying minute of my life! Toby ran over to Pearl and attempted to hit her with his hatchets nonstop. Pearl, the ninja she is, just dodged ever attack. Cheshire teleported behind Pearl and used the back of her katana blade to knock her down.

"Ow! What the juice guys?!" Pearl cried. Pearl isn't destanked yet? How are we suppose to cure her even though she's responsible for this attack? I'm so confused!

"What the heck, Pearl?! How many frickin swords do you have hidden in your sleeves?!" Cheshire said as she covered her wound on her left shoulder from being hit with one of Pearl's swords.

Pearl took out three different swords and started juggling them, "AS MUCH AS I NEED TO KILL HIM!" She stopped juggling, put her swords in her huge sleeve and pointed at me. "You're the reason I'm like this!"Pearl growled. Everyone looked at me. Teacher, classmates, the Creepypastas, and Howard were staring with confused looks.

"But you're the one who destroyed the school!" I shouted in anger.

Pearl's face turned tomato red and steam came out of her ears, "Dude! How many times do I have to tell you?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"T-Then who d-did?" Toby asked as he twitched.

"I vote it's an evil twin. Those things always mess up people's lives," Cheshire cracked her knuckles, "Slenderman told me that it's possible to spit a person into two clones of themselves…with a little magic of course."

Howard ran over to us and panted, "So *huff* you're saying *huff* Pearl is innocent?" The Creepypastas nodded.

I dashed over to Pearl who was sitting on the grass, hugging her knees and crying because I blamed her for my false assumption, "I'm sorry Pearl…for blaming you." I knelt beside her and pulled her into a hug. At that moment, the stank swirled around her and floated away. Now, she was asleep in my arms. Maybe from that exhausting argument/fight…whatever, it's the past now. I kept Pearl close to me and looked at the pile of rubble. There was a flash of pink and blue that slid off it and ran into the crowd of students. Wait, there's only one person I know who always wears those colors…KIM! What is she doing in Norrisville?


End file.
